The Legend of the Ender Titan, Darak
by Destiny Trailblazer
Summary: Mutant creatures, mystic evil slimes, despicable thiefs and assassins. Darak, Jin, and Kain fight them all. But can they even survive a group of violent, sexually-deprived princesses, let alone save the world? Join them on this journey to save Minecraftia, and hopefully not get raped too badly. Believe me, I suck at summaries. OCxAndr, OCx?,OCxYaebi, OCx?


**Hey guys, thought that I would try something different from my regular. I've been wanting to do a Minecraft story for sometime now, and after watching some mods for a while, I finally got my idea. This story is rated M for Extreme violence, Language, sexual themes, and possible lemons later. So, enjoy. Oh and before I forget. The mods in this story will be the following:**

**Mob talker: Obviously.**

**Mutant Creepers, Skeletons, Zombie, Endermen, and SnowGolem: This actually had some plot importance.**

**Tinkers construct: awesome materials for awesome weapons.**

**Thaumcraft: for magic users, woot.**

**And Food ++: for PARTIES!**

**If there are any mods you think I may have missed that I could add, then let me know.**

The End. An alternate dimension with a single island floating over a giant, endless void. Home to one of Minecraftia's most intimidating creatures, the Enderman. Led by the ferocious, powerful King Ender, the Ender Dragon, and his daughter, Princess Andr. Things in The End haven't been so good lately. Endermen have been mysteriously disappearing, and not returning. This had began only eight months ago. One of the Enderman teleported his way in and bowed.

"**Yes? This had better be important.**" Said the strong, gruff voice of the dragon.

The Enderman spoke in its native language, which would seem like some ughs and grghs that only they understand, but as soon as King translated it in his mind, his huge dragon eyes shot straight open. He even slammed his tail against his throne.

"**WHAT? An Ender-Titan? Are you absolutely positive?**" The Enderman had nodded. " **Hmm, I haven't heard that name in the last 1,500 years.**"

" Father, What's an Ender-Titan?" asked his daughter, Andr. She appeared about 18, with long dark brown hair reaching her waist, shining purple eyes, and a black coat, beanie, and mini-skirt along with some black boots and stockings. Further inspection( at the cost of one's death) reveals a trace of lingerie under her skirt. The beanie seemed to have two purple eyes that looked confused. She stood at least 5'9 with B-C breasts.

" **Ender-Titans were one of the strongest mobs in all of Minecraftia, and the royal bodyguards of the Ender-King. They were all wiped from this world after the previous King before me, King Ouroborus, decided to eliminate all of them. But if one actually survived…**" The Dragon began to think to himself.

" Father?" Andr asked. Her father then looked at her.

" **Andr, can I trust you to find him and bring him to me?**"

"Hmm? Me? Well yes, but why?"

" **The Ender-Titans were one of the few creatures that could ever than up to me. Besides, as you know, the Royal Mob Festival is coming up, and you still haven't chosen a bodyguard to accompany you. I want him to be your bodyguard.**"

" Dad, I don't need a bodyguard. I can defend myself just fine."

" **Yes, but you need one at the festival. Someone has to watch you and keep you out of trouble. Besides, if you want, as long as you don't under any circumstance kill him, I'll let you keep him as your own playmate.**"

"(Huff) You always know what to say to convince me. Alright, I'll find your damn Titan, just hope he'll last longer that my last few toys." Andr said referring to the large pile of bones behind her small throne.

"**Yes well, just remember, don't kill him. Remember what happen to your last one?**"

" Right. See you when I find him." Andr then teleported to the Overworld, leaving small purple particles in her wake.

* * *

**( Overworld, forest/ mountain biome.)**

Andr was searching at night.' I have no leads on where to find him except "near a mountain" from those village rumors.' She then saw something unusual.

Four Minecraftians were trailing a legendary monster. They stood in front of a mountain, with a cave hole in the mountain wall.

" And you're sure it's here?" One of them asked as he readied his iron sword.

" Yes, There's no doubt about it. This creature has been stealing many things from the neighboring villages. Food, chest, iron, even some of the smeltery and its ingots." The other said as he readied his enchanted bow. " I'll shoot my arrow to get his attention, and then you'll place the TNT. When he comes out, he'll be hit by the explosion and then Mitch will cut his head off. Ready?"

" Ready." The third man said as he readied the TNT. "Ready Mitch?"

"Rea-" Mitch couldn't finish as he then had a black and purple light shoot throught his chest. Mitch fell to the ground, bleeding from his chest.

Andr was surprised. ' I think I might have just found him and more.

"MITCH! Guys, Something just killed Mitch!" One man said as he had a iron axe in his hand. " Show yourselves!" The three men stood back to back, ready for another assult. A bottle rolled their way, and they didn't notice until it was too late. "POTION!" The blackish green liquid splashed all over the men, blinding them with poison.

"ARRRGGH, MY EYES! Dammit!" one yelled as he tried to wipe his eyes, only to make it worse. Then, a fireball came and lit one man on fire completely incinerating him. "ARRRRGGGHHHHUGGHH!"

" LYLE!" One of the two remaining men yelled as they were scared shitless. "JOHN! We have to run. This isn't worth it!" Then, in the blink of an eye, a black blur passed by him, and beheaded him. His lifeless body fell to the ground, and his head rolled to the feet of the leader, who was in shock and terror.

" No. Oh god no. Mitch, Lyle, and now Chris." The previous black blur was now in from of Chris's dead body. The boy looked about 19 years old and stood at a surprising 6' 7, with short midnight black hair. His eyes were strange, with his left being purple, and the other being green. He wore a black trench coat jacket with combat boots, black fingerless gloves, the right glove having a lock and chain attached to the sleeve. His left cheek had a scar that ran from there to his neck. He had a longsword in a black holster on his left hip, but the sword wasn't visible, so John couldn't tell what it was made from, but he could make out a Manyullun sword grip, and steel hand guard.

" Who the h-h-hell a-a-re you?" John asked. As he asked, two others came out of the forest. The first one look similar to the man with the sword, but his eyes were a normal silver color. He stood at 5'6 and looked about 18 years old. He wore a black vest with a gray under shirt, a pair of black shorts that came down to his knees, and had a black bow, with bladed edges and blue carvings and his back. He lacked the gloves, but his left arm was uncovered, revealing a black skeleton bone arm.

The other one was the youngest of the three, looking about 16 years old, and standing 5'3, with short red hair and golden-yellow eyes. He wore a red jacket with 4 Blaze Rods flying around him. He had two small holsters on his wrists, each containing a small dagger, and his shoulders and feet were covered by golden shoulder pads and greaves respectively.

" So, what should we do with him, Darak?" The red-hair boy asked.

" Jin, you got the kill last time. You sit this out." Said the black-haired swordsman named Darak.

" Alright." Said the black-hair archer named Jin.

"Hey Jin, you feel like we're being watched?" said the red-head.

" Yeah Kain, I've felt that for the last 2 minutes now." He didn't know how right he was.

" G-Get away from me! W-What are you?!" John yelled at Darak. Darak had unsheathe his longsword, which revealed a black obsidian blade.

"Simple, I'm your end." Darak then stabbed him through the chest, blood spurting out onto his sword and jacket. He then pulled it out and let the man's body drop on the ground. Jin had gathered the bodies into one pile, where Kain used his flames to burn the bodies to ashes.

Andr was hiding behind a tree, impressed already by those three. ' So the guy with the sword is the Ender-Titan? He's befriended a Wither-Skeleton and a Blaze. This could be problematic.' Suddenly, an arrow came through the tree and was in Andr's face, an few inches away from her lip.

"I know you're out there. Show yourself." Jin said after lowering his bow. Andr then stepped out of her hiding spot.

"Wow! P-princess Andr!" Kain said with surprise and fear.

"Who?" Darak asked with confusion.

"Oh, that's right. After being sealed in your tomb for over a thousand years, you wouldn't know. This is Princess Andr, the daughter to the Ender Dragon, the current King of the Endermen." Jin said.

"Ha, Ender Dragon? So, Ouroborus bit the dust did he? About time someone killed that asshole."

"Glad to see someone knows me." Andr said looking at Jin. She then looked at Kain. "And what are you doing here, little Blaze prince?"

"N-none of your business. You crazy woman." Kain said, whispering that last part, unfortunately, Andr still hear it and she laughed.

"Now then, Darak was it? I need you to come with me." Andr said.

" And why should I?" Darak said as he had one hand on his sword handle.

" I just want to take you to meet my father, nothing harmful."

Darak was silent for a few moments, but then he spoke. "Fine. I'll go, but no fun business."

"I promise. Who knows, maybe you'll change your tone." She said with a seductive voice and smile.

" Whatever. Kain, Jin, you two head back to the Nether, and whatever happens, DON'T tell Sena where I went. I'll be back." Sena is a Wolf girl that Jin befriended and introduced to Darak. Since then, Sena has always been keeping track of Darak like an older sister, to his annoyance.

" Alright bro, be careful. The End is a scary place." Said Kain.

" Heh, What's the matter Kain? Scared to talk to the tall, pretty lady?" Jin teased. This make Kain mad.

" Oh shut the hell up Jin."

' Those two never get old.' Darak thought before he followed Andr.

" By the way, how long have you been out?" Andr asked Darak.

" About three months, Why?"

" Nothing, just curious."Andr was about to teleport, but then she remembered something her father told her. "Oh! That's right, Ender-Titans can't teleport. Here, hold onto me."

Darak was suspicious. "Okay." He put his hand on her shoulder. Andr then teleported the two to The End.

* * *

**( Meanwhile, Nether castle of Blazes)**

Kain was sitting in his room, reading his copy of _**Minecraftian Royalty.**_ Kain didn't notice the slight squeak of his door opening his door, which led to him being grabbed by the head in a head look by his older sister, Blazette.

"Hey there Kain, still being my little twerp brother I see."

"Yeah, and I see your attitude hasn't changed. So, what do you want?" Kain said as he struggled to release himself from his sister's manly grip.

" Well, I thought you and me might want to train for the Mob festival coming soon. I even invited Jin over."

"You only invited Jin over because you're obsessed with him." Blazette then had a fireball held up to Kain's face with her eyes closed in anger.

" You wanna repeat that?" She said.

" N-Nothing. Come on, let's get started." Kain said as he slipped out of Blazette's grip and walk out of his room.

Blazette followed Kain, thinking about all the perverted things she can do to Jin when he shows up.

* * *

**(The End)**

Andr had teleported Darak to her father's throne room, where he was waiting.

"**HHHmmm, So, you're the Ender-Titan I've heard about. What is your name?"**

" Darak, and I'm sure you want to know something from me, so spill."

"**Humph, you're very arrogant for a child, but you're right. I want to know how you survived, and I have a proposition for you."**

" As to how I survived.." Darak had lower his head, but only for a few seconds. "It's not a happy memory." Darak began to explain.

(_When I was only a child, the former Ender-King, Ouroborus decided that the Ender-Titan were a threat to his rule, and so he decided to have us all killed off. But he knew we were powerful, so he asked someone to help him. When he invaded, he brought with him an army of mutated Endermen. We held them off, but thse monster became too strong for us, so the Elders decided to seal some of the remaining survivors in a seal made from a combination of Thaumium metal and some Ender-magic. After about 2, 000 years, new Ender-Titans were born in the meantime- included me. The Elder who join us in the seal, Jian Lu, decided to send one outside of the seal to check to see if The End was safe again, and you know the rest. The truth is that we used the last bit of Ender-magic we could spar on sending me here, and now I can't get the rest out. I mean I could, but that would require I give up my own Ender pearl, and you know what happens to an Enderman who's pearl is destroyed.)_

' Don't need to be reminded. My dad had to revive me once, and it was less than fun.' Andr thought as she walked closer to Darak." That's an interesting story. But if that's the case, then how did you meet the other two that were with you?" Andr asked.

" After a month of setting up camp in the cave, I traveled to the Nether where I met Kain and Jin. They helped me, and I helped them. They're my best friends." Darak then looked at King Ender. " So, what proposition were you talking about?"

"**Simple. We need to help our people, and it just so happens that my daughter needs a new bodyguard for the Royal Mob Festival. So here what I'm offering, you become my daughter's new pla-(cough) bodyguard, and I'll help your brethren escape the seal. What do you say?" **Said King Ender as he extended his giant claw of a hand.

"…Deal."

(5 hours later, Darak's 'former cave')

" YOU WHAT NOW?" Yelled Jin and Kain as Darak covered his ears, knowing their reaction. He also began packing up most of his stuff like his food, chests, materials, metals, etc.

" I'm now Andr's bodyguard. Don't be so surprised, after all Kain, you choose Jin as yours because your best friends and you trust each other. Andr choose, or should I say her father choose me because she needed one."

"Yeah but, this is Andr we're talking about. She's not the nicest person in the world." Kain said.

"Kain's right, Andr is the most seductive, violent, sadistic girl you will ever meet." Said Jin crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I noticed." Darak said. ' It was worse than you could ever imagine.'

"Wait, what happened? What did she do to you?" Jin asked looking at Darak with his natural sniper eyes.

"No. Noticing happened."

'He's lying.' Jin thought, until his eyes spied something. ' Wait one goddamm minute!' Jin then grabbed Darak by the jacket.

"Hey, what the hell ar-" Darak couldn't finish as Jin opened Darak's jacket, revealing a series of dark marks across his neck.

"Darak, where did you get those hickeys from?" Jin said with an angry tone. Kain had the same look in his eyes.

" (Huff) I can explain. You see, what happened was…." Darak said as he began his flashback.

(Flashback)

( Darak was told that he was to live in the Ender castle with Andr. He was now roaming the halls, thinking of what's to come.

"I wasn't expecting this. Andr seems nice enough, but I have a feeling that she's hiding something from me." Darak said talking to himself

"What make you say that?" Andr said after sneaking up on Darak by wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. Darak wasn't surprised.

"I just have that feeling about you. What are you hiding? Go on and say it."

"Well, the truth is…" Andr started as she pushed against me.

**(Slight LEMON Scene, If you don't want, skip to the LEMON END PART.)**

( Changed to Darak's POV.)

Andr had me corned, her breasts pressing up against my chest, both arms press against the wall behind me, blocking my escape route, her hot breath against my neck. My body started to become hot. 'What is this feeling? I feel so hot, dizzy, but this sensation, what is happening to me?'

"I think that you're very interesting. And sexy." Andr then started to lick my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. Her tongue was running around my neck, including my old neck scar.

" Ngh. Grh. S-Stop it." Darak struggled to say.

"Oh? Did I find a sweet spot? Well then let's see if I can make you squirm, but first, let's take this elsewhere." Andr then teleported me to this dark purple room. We landed on a large, soft bed with crimson red sheets. I then noticed that I had my arms chained up. 'When did that happen?'

"How did you.."

"A little secret Darak, one that you'll never find out. Now then, where were we?" Andr then started to bit and suck on my neck. The pain was more than I had hoped, but the same sensation from before return, even greater than before. She was sucking my neck, occasionally nibbling my scar, mostly on purpose. I let out some soft moans as she continued to nibble at me. She had one of her hands slipped under my shirt, pinching one of my nipples, the other rubbing on my crotch. After what felt like an eternity, she finally stopped. My neck has about four, maybe five dark marks. My body however, it craved more. But I was so tired, sweaty, that I fell unconscious.

**( LEMON END. You can open your eyes now children.)**

I woke up two hours late, in my cave in the Overworld. I zip up my jacket to conceal the marks on my neck. I then noticed two things: a lipstick mark on my cheek, and a note on my chest. I go over to the lake nearby to wash the mark of, afterward I read the note.

**That was so much fun Dar-kun. I'm glad you didn't break so easily like the rest, but I wish you would at least give me a little resistance next time. Make sure to pick me up for the Festival in two months. See you ;).**

**Love, Andr.**

…..That woman is crazy.)

(Flashback end)

" And that's what happened. Honest to Notch."

" See? I told you see was bad news." Kain said.

" Alright Darak, just be careful at the Festival. Remember what we discussed?"

" Don't piss off anyone at all. I got it. Remember, don't tell Sena anything okay? See ya." An Enderman then teleported to Darak and teleported him to his new home.

" Great, how do we explain this to Sena?" Kain asked.

" Explain what exactly?" said a female voice that made both boys flinched and turn around.

The girl behind then was about 5' 8, with long pink hair that went to her waist, blue ocean-like eyes, and and two small wolf ears on the top of her head, both twitching so slightly. She wore a pink samurai's Kimono and a black Hakama. She had a rapier on her left hip, made with an iron grip, a steel hand guard, and a Manyullun blade. She walks bare foot, all the time.

" Uumm, nothing. Me and Jin were just talking." Kain said.

" You should know that lying to me is a big mistake." She then draw her rapier. " Prepare for punishment!"

" Oh, Goddammit!" Kain said as he started to run from the pink fluff ball of fury, only for Jin to watch and enjoy.

Meanwhile, in a mountain biome far away, a man with a black hooded cloak stood, looking out to the rising sun. A shadowy mist-like figure stood behind him.

" **MaSter, The tEsT SuBjeCtS have bEEn InJectEd, anD alL is going as ScheDuled." **Said the mist-like creature in a raspy, dark, scratchy voice.

" Good. Let us go see the fruit of our labor. This world is about to be reformed, into my world." The cloaked my walked into the shade of the tree with the creature, vanishing before daytime.

**It has begun. Yes, all the normal Princesses and Prince will be showing up, as well as some special OC charaters if you sent them to me in the next day or two. Also, a cookie to those who guesses Who was that man, and what's up with disappearing Endermen? Who will show up at the festival? Who will go out with Kain, Jin, and Sena? Let me know in the review, and I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
